villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faora Hu-Ul
|hobby = Serving Zod. Killing and torturing men. |goals = Return Krypton's to its brutal past (failed). Conquer outside worlds. Escape from the Phantom Zone (succeeded/failed). Defeat Superman. |crimes = Abuse Torture Enslavement Mass murders Attempted conquest |type of villain = Psychopathic Supervillain}} Faora Hu-Ul was a Phantom Zone villain introduced in Action Comics #471. She was a beautiful Kryptonian woman whose unexplained hatred for men led her to torture and kill 23 men at a secret concentration camp in her home. Faora served under Major Zod during the war against Black Zero. Biography Action Comics Originally in the action comics, Faora is the daughter of Hu-Ul, and was born on Alezar, Krypton. Faora was a man-hating Kryptonian who murdered and tortured them at a secret concentration camp. She was sentenced to 300 Kryptonian years in the phantom zone, having the second longest term after Jax-Ur. While imprisoned, she would meet and help Dru-Zod and Jax-Ur escape the Phantom Zone, and plot against Superman. She would later fight against the man of steel, nearly killing him due to being trained in Horo-Kanu (utilizing the pressure points in the Kryptonian body), causing the hero to leave the fight. She would manipulate widower Jackson Porter, masquerading as his wife's ghost to make him move next to Superman, and steal an artifact that would allow her to escape the zone. Upon escaping, she challenged Superman to a duel, easily winning before sending Superman into the zone. However, Superman escaped the zone, and Faora destroyed the projector, claiming that she would be the new leader of the zoners. Superman reprogramed the projector, sending her and the zoners back to the Phantom Zone. This version of Faora was erased from existence due to the collapse of the original Multiverse, due to the 1985's Crisis on Infinite Earth's. New Earth Faora was a loyal member of the hounds of Zod, being a manhunter who pursued Superman and Lois Lane on Brainaic's version of Krypton. Despite later working with Jor-El, she was eventually killed during a struggle against religious zealots alongside Kru-El. Pokolistan In Pokolistan's New Earth, Faora (name given to her after Zod's ally Faora) was a metahuman who can disrupt molecular bonds, becoming Avruskin's ("New Zod's") greatest ally. She created the mutagenic virus, but she and Zod's plans were thrawted by Team Superman. Prime Earth Faora was a lieutenant in the Krytponian Military Guild, who desired for Krypton to return to its militaristic empire. She would meet Dru-Zod, who shared the same ideals, and they gathered a group who supported their beliefs. Faora became an accomplish to Zod creating a false flag operation, which caused a war against the Char. Zod's old friend, Jor-El, learned of their deceit, and revealed them to the authorities. Faora, Zod, and his followers were all sent to the Phantom Zone to face their crimes, surviving the later destruction of Krypton. Faora stayed a loyal supporter to Zod, with them becoming acquainted to the Warworld, a machine that they could use to conquer outside worlds. In addition, they used Doomsday, a Kryptonian monster who was a prisoner in the phantom zone to weaken the zone to escape. However, Faora was still trapped there, as Zod escaped, and went to Earth to trick Superman, to take him to the Fortress of Solitude and get the Phantom Zone projector. Upon leaving the Phantom Zone, Faora became aggressive until exposed to the Earth's sun, gaining her sanity. Faora and Zod fought Superman and his ally, Wonder Woman until Zod threatened to kill the man of steel. The two escaped after Wonder Woman agreed, and went to the South Pacific to construct a Phantom Zone portal. Superman and Wonder Woman traveled to the pacific and fought them once again, but they were aided by the Greek God Apollo, who was angered at his defeat by Superman. After throwing them into a nuclear reactor, Faora and Zod entered the portal, and were trapped there by the heroes. Faora and Zod somehow escaped once again, presumably due to Doomsday being released from the Phantom Zone. This was revealed to Batman and Wonder Woman during their travel in the phantom zone, wanting to help cure Superman (who had become a new iteration of Doomsday). In other media Live Action *In Smallville, she was portrayed by Sharon Taylor, and Erica Durance when possessed. Taylor also played Wicked Witch of the East in Once Upon a Time, as Durance played Lois Lane in the series. *In Man of Steel, she was portrayed Antje Traue, Animation *In the 1988 animated Superman series, she was voiced by Ginny McSwain. McSwain also voiced Lois Lane in the series as well. *Faora appears in a Looney Tunes episode that parodies Superman. She is depicted as the long-suffering girlfriend to Genral Zod (played by Daffy Duck). Superman (played by Bugs Bunny) manages to turn her against Zod by pointing out how bad a boyfriend he is. She as voiced by Sonya Walger. *In Justice League Action, she was voiced by Fryda Wolff. Gallery Faora Hu-Ul 001.jpg|New Earth Faora Faora.jpg|Faora in Looney Tunes Smallville Faora.jpg|Faora in Smallville 1988 Faora.png|Faora in the 1988 Superman animated TV show Faora 2.png|Faora in Man of Steel Trivia *She was created by Cary Bates and the late Curt Swan. *She has the second longest term in the phantom zone, the highest being Jax-Ur. *She is often depicted as being a loyal follower, wife or lover of Dru-Zod. *Though not renamed, she was named Zaora in a pocket universe after Crisis on Infinite Earth's, thus meaning she is based off the character. *She is one of the few Kryptonians to possess psychic powers, the others being Nadira and Az-Rel. *In Superman and Superman II, the character Ursa is based on Faora, as they both have a strong hatred of men, except for Zod. **Similarly, in Superman: The Animiated Series, the character Mala appears to be a blend of Faora and Ursa. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Misandrists Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Slaver Category:Serial Killers Category:Parents Category:Spouses